


#2 - breathe, you're safe.

by undrscoremaddie



Series: we're all the same [2]
Category: As It Is (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alien Hunters, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Brothers-like relationship, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undrscoremaddie/pseuds/undrscoremaddie
Summary: Awsten is trying to gain Patty's trust. Patty is trying to live in the situation he doesn't understand at all. They're slowly creating the bond between them... but it would be too easy without any problem.





	#2 - breathe, you're safe.

**Author's Note:**

> after a very very long time, finally updated!!  
big shoutout to @disasterboy for proofreading, you're a literal lifesaver ♥

__ The next day, Awsten decided to see Patty again. He brought a pillow and a blanket with him, basically ignoring what his teammates said. God, he was so worried about this kid. He met him just the previous day, but he already felt like his older brother. He didn’t know why, but he  _ had  _ to protect him.

When he walked into Patty’s cell, he had already woken up… and, to Awsten’s surprise, Devon was there too. It looked like he was very mad at Patty. Awsten stopped, a bit confused, and took a look around the room. 

‘ _ Okay, what the fuck happened? _ ’ he thought. The walls were scratched to Hell and back and Patty was trying to hide in the corner, shaking in panic.

“What the fuck is that?” Devon screamed again. This was when Awsten decided to step in. He pushed his teammate a little, hiding the blonde behind his back.

“Devon, get out of here. You’re scaring him,” he said calmly. Staying calm seemed like the perfect choice in this situation. His teammate reacted exactly how Awsten expected him to. He laughed and looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

“I don’t see any other person here besides us two,” Devon said, which just made Awsten mad at him. Again. Pushing his anger aside, he tried to stay calm so he wouldn’t escalate the situation into something bigger than it needed to be.

“Just get out. I’ll handle it, okay?” he said with only a little bit of anger in his voice. Devon looked at him and slowly shook his head.

“You’re too trusting, Awsten,” he said slowly.

The violet-headed boy looked at him and sighed. Sometimes he had the feeling that Devon possessed no human feelings or emotions at all. He was always so cold and bitter, a complete opposite of Awsten and his positive way of looking at life. Yet, for whatever reason, they got along so well. One could even say that they were friends. But sometimes… Sometimes Awsten just couldn’t understand him at all.

“Or maybe you’re too close-minded?” he retorted. Devon snorted and, without saying a word, turned around to leave. 

“Don’t bother yourself with calling the guards! I would kick them out of there anyway.” Awsten smiled and then after the doors closed, he turned back to Patty.

“Hey, kid,” he said quietly. “What’s going on?”

“I… I don't know,” Patty whispered. Awsten sighed and reached to grab his hand, but the boy moved it very quickly. He still had his claws uncovered and was probably scared of hurting Awsten. 

“D-don't touch,” he said with a trembling voice. Awsten just nodded and took a few steps back.

“Patty, breathe,” he whispered. “Breathe, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you, I promise. Try to calm down, okay?” The blonde nodded and tried to calm his breathing. After a while, his claws disappeared, but he was still shaking. Awsten took his hand and led him to the bed. 

“I’ll get you some water, okay?” he whispered before leaving his cell only to come back within a few minutes, holding a bottle of water. He gave it to Patty and slowly stroked his hair as Patty drank.

“Do you feel any better?” he asked quietly. Patty just shrugged and looked at him, still seemingly scared. 

“I don't know what happened, Awsten," he repeated. His voice had since stopped trembling, but it was still so quiet. Awsten barely heard him. “I don't remember anything."

“Shh, it's okay," Awsten tried to calm him down once again. “Nothing happened, alright? No one got hurt. It was just a wall."

He opened a small window near the ceiling to bring some fresh air inside Patty's cell, but as soon as he did it he began to have second thoughts. What if Patty tried to escape when he leaves? That would be entirely Awsten’s fault.

“Don’t worry,” Patty said suddenly, as if he was reading Awsten’s thoughts. “I won’t even reach to that window”

“Wait, Patty. Hold on a second,” the hunter laughed nervously. “Did you just…  _ read my thoughts _ or something?”

Patty laughed as well— Awsten may or may not have felt proud of himself for finally making him smile— and shook his head. 

“No, no. I just saw you looking at the window, and then at me, and then at the window again… So, I figured it out.”

“Oh. Okay.” Awsten sighed in relief. But that made him wonder if Patty had any powers, just like him or his teammates. What could an alien hybrid do? There were so many opportunities. Mindreading, inhuman speed, shapeshifting... and that was only a few of the possibilities. Awsten literally didn’t have a single idea what to associate with Patty.

A small, nearly silent  _ beep  _ brought the hunter back to Earth. He shook his head quickly and looked at his Holoband to see what was going on. He sighed deeply when he realized what was happening. 

‘ _ Really, now?! _ ’ 

When the watch beeped again, Awsten pressed the red button and Geoff’s hologram appeared in the air. Awsten briefly looked at Patty. His eyes were wide open and he was looking at him and his Holoband, seemingly confused.

“Awsten, we’re waiting for you in the common room. Please head there quickly.” Geoff’s voice was very official and Awsten couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Okay, dad,” he said with a small laugh. Geoff mumbled something that sounded like  _ fuck you _ , showed his middle finger to Awsten and broke the connection, which made Awsten laugh even more.

Yeah, their relationship was… specific. Awsten and Geoff had known each other since they were children. Even though Geoff was a bit older than him, they basically grew up together. What’s more, it was Geoff who made Awsten want to join Alien Forces. They were inseparable during their shared childhood and now, despite all the differences between them, they were still best friends. Awsten was loud and his actions were faster than his thoughts. Geoff, on the other hand, was responsible and calm. No wonder why they chose him as the leader, and why Awsten insisted on calling him  _ dad _ .

“I gotta go, kid,” the hunter said, smiling at Patty. “I’ll see you later… and explain what’s going on with this.” He raised his hand, showing the Holoband to Patty once again.

"See you," the boy said. He smiled as well before Awsten left his cell. Halfway down the hallway, he remembered about the window. He stopped for a second and then shrugged. 

“Fuck it,” he mumbled. He trusted Patty enough to know that he wouldn’t try to escape. After all, he was planning to come back to him as soon as he will be able to.

He pressed a button on the wall and walked into the common room. Just as he thought, everyone was waiting for him. Not that he cared, though.

“What did I miss, guys? I was with Patty,” Awsten said, looking at Devon’s face. As soon as he said the blonde’s name, his teammate frowned. Oops?

“Yeah, I know. Take a seat, we have something important to discuss,” Geoff sighed deeply. He was tired, it was very clear. Something was taking over his mind. Awsten took a seat and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.  _ What's going on? _

“Something important, like Awsten breaking all our rules and talking to this hybrid? I told him countless times it’s dangerous and—”

“Patty is not a thing! Stop calling him an _ it, _ ” Awsten interrupted him, standing up from the chair he had just sat down in. “Just because you’re blind and close-minded doesn’t give you any right to talk about him like that.”

“And what gives you the right to ignore everything we’ve learned here?” Devon stood up as well. “You’re making new rules only because they’re comfortable for you. Where did all of your principles go?”

“Shut the fu-”

“Both of you, enough." Geoff snapped. “Sit down and stop acting like damn children.”

Awsten looked at Devon with pure hatred and slowly sat down, still irritated. He was trying his best fight the desire to punch him in the face, and that shocked him. Something had changed between him and Devon in the past thirty seconds, and Awsten wasn’t sure they would be able to repair whatever it was over lunch like they usually did.

“I think both of you have a point here,” Geoff spoke again, once he made sure there wouldn’t be a fistfight. “Awsten, I understand that you want to help and you know I appreciate your kindness, but Devon is right as well. No matter how much you want to help, you  _ can’t  _ break the rules.”

“I didn’t do anything that would break them. Devon is making shit up again,” Awsten shrugged. “I promise, I'm careful.”

“Okay.” Geoff sighed deeply. “Go out now. And no fights. You both know I'll know if you do fight, right?”

Both of them nodded, looking at each other with pure anger. Then three of the boys left the room, but Awsten decided to stay. He felt the need to talk to his best friend.

Geoff noticed him after a few minutes. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at Awsten.

“Do you need something?” he asked. Awsten took his chair and sat right in front of Geoff, deciding he won’t leave the room until he told him what was going on.

“What’s happening? You look like you haven’t slept properly in a week,” Awsten said quietly, genuinely worried about his friend. Geoff laughed in response.

“I mean, you’re kinda right. I had some trouble sleeping. Nothing much to worry about.” He shrugged like it was nothing, and Awsten raised his eyebrows. He didn’t believe Geoff at all. 

“Don’t worry about me, for real. I’m a big boy, Aws. You better watch out for this Patty boy, okay? I trust you on that.” 

The violet-haired hunter just nodded and headed to left the room. “Thanks, Geoff,” he whispered.

At least one person was on his side.


End file.
